


Destiny's Beginning

by totalnovaktrash



Series: The Princess of Destiny [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Insert, Gen, Original Character(s), Rewrite, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: It's been 13 years since the Kingdom of Deira was destroyed and when Princess Isabene Rhian meets Merlin, she starts to understand why such a powerful warlock would need a protector.





	1. The Dragon's Call

The day Merlin arrived in Camelot and witnessed the execution of Thomas Collins, there was a woman standing in the watching crowd nervously playing with the ends of her short, brown hair and her vivid green eyes were locked on the boy.

King Uther Pendragon stood above the crowd on the balcony to address his people. “Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.”

Uther raised his arm, then lowered it as a signal to the executioner. The short haired woman forced herself to watch as Thomas Collins was beheaded. “When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.”

An elderly woman in the crowd wailed. “There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!”

The young woman put her hand on the hilt of her sword, nobody threatens Arthur without getting in trouble.

“Seize her!” Uther ordered.

The old crone began to chant a spell and disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke. As everyone began to disperse, a boy caught the young woman's eye. Something about him drew her in, so she followed him.

The boy stopped once he reached the palace and asked a guard for directions, the guard sent him to Gaius.

Gaius. He must be the boy the old physician had been talking about. She pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear their conversation, but to no avail. She whispered an incantation to try to hear what was happening on the other side of the door.

Gaius’s voice came clear through the door. “I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!”

“Nowhere,” a younger voice insisted.

“So how is it you know magic?”

“I don't.”

“Where did you study?” Gaius demanded. When the boy didn’t respond. “Answer me!”

“I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught,” the boy claimed.

_A warlock, then?_ she thought. _Interesting, like me._

“Are you lying to me, boy?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth!”

“I was born like this!”

“That's impossible! Who are you?”

“Oh, erm…” There was a rustling like the kid was taking off his pack. “I have this letter.”

“I don't have my glasses.”

“I'm Merlin,” the boy said.

Gaius seemed to recognize the name. “Hunith's son?”

“Yes!”

“But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!”

“It is Wednesday.”

“Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there.”

Merlin hesitated. “You… you won't say anything about, erm…”

“No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.”

She steeled herself and knocked on the door. “Gaius?” she called out and stepped back as the old man opened the door. “I need those bandages for Mino. Do you have some left?”

Gaius nodded. “Of course. Come in, Your Highness.”

She followed him in with a forced smile. “Hardly a princess without a kingdom, Gaius.”

“You’re a princess?” Merlin asked.

“Princess Isabene of the Kingdom of Deira,” Gaius told him.

She scoffed. “Honestly, Gaius. There’s no need to be the Deiran princess when the entire kingdom was wiped out.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said quietly. “I’m Merlin.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Gaius handed her a handful of cloth bandages. “What did Mino do this time?”

Isabene laughed. “She got in a fight a rose bush.”

“Who’s Mino?”

“My familiar.”

“Isabene, that is hardly an appropriate joke,” Gaius reprimanded.

“Why? Because a witch slaughtered my people and my family? Or because of the magic ban here in lovely Camelot?” Isabene smiled at Merlin. “I’ll see you around then, Merlin.”

As she walked out and headed back to her quarters, Isabene smiled to herself. She was going to have to talk to this young warlock some time.

* * *

* * *

The next day was relatively uneventful, aside from Arthur bragging that he got a commoner sent to the cells and the Lady Helen arriving that night. The next day, however, while Isabene was walking through the lower town markets with Guinevere. She stopped to look at one of the fruit stands, while Gwen went to talk to the person in the stocks.

The person, as it turned out, was Merlin.

“You think?” Gwen was saying. “Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows.”

“Thanks,” Merlin snorted.

“No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm… Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and… well…”

“What?”

“You don't look like that.”

Merlin motioned for her to move closer. Isabene whispered the incantation again to hear what he said. “I'm in disguise.”

Gwen laughed. “Well, it's great you stood up to him.”

“What? You think so?”

Isabene sauntered closer. “Lots of people do. Arthur’s kind enough to some, but to other's he's just a bully.”

“And everyone thought you were a real hero,” the maidservant added.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Definitely.”

The children returned with more rotting fruit. “Oh, excuse me, Guinevere, Isabene. My fans are waiting.”

Isabene smirked and she and Gwen left as the children started pelting Merlin again. Gwen went back up to do her chores in the castle and Isabene went looking for Arthur and his knights. She didn’t find them until a while later when a commotion caught her attention. For some reason, it didn’t surprise her that the commotion was caused by Arthur and Merlin flighting with maces.

A couple of large hooks managed to tangle themselves with Arthur’s mace. Isabene raised an eyebrow as Arthur untangled it and attacked again. A box moved slightly and Arthur knocked into it, banging his shin. “ _Ow!_ Argh!”

Arthur lunged at him again, but a rope on the ground tightened, tripping him. Merlin picked up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur.

Words were exchanged and Arthur backed up, his foot catching in a bucket. Merlin paused, giving Arthur the chance to attack him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards came over and started to pick the dark haired boy up.

“Wait,” Arthur said. “Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.”

Isabene waited until Merlin was gone before approaching. “You almost lost,” she teased. “You should probably practice more, Arthur. Up for some sparring with the only girl who can actually hold up against you?”

Arthur chuckled. “Just not where my knights can see.”

“Narcissist,” she snorted. “Come on.”

Sparring with Arthur was, as always, quite fun. Isabene remembered the first time she had offered to go up against the prince of Camelot. 

> _Isabene had been in Camelot for almost a year when she asked Arthur if he would like to spar._
> 
> _“You can’t fight me!” Arthur protested. “You’re a girl!”_
> 
> _“You’re just scared because I’m older,” Isabene declared. “That means I’ve had more training than you.”_
> 
> _“Princesses don’t train to be knights,” he scoffed._
> 
> _She glared at him, eyes bright with rage, and attacked._
> 
> _The battle ended when the two of them had managed to disarm each other and Isabene punched Arthur in the face. They became very close friends after that day._

* * *

* * *

That night, Isabene woke from restless sleep to the sound of a voice she hadn’t heard in years calling a name that wasn’t hers.

“ _Merlin… Merlin…_ ”

_Merlin?_ Isabene dressed quickly and slipped out of her rooms, whispering an incantation to keep her hidden from sight as she followed the familiar path down to the cave where Uther had chained the Great Dragon.

Not long after her arrival in Camelot, the Great Dragon brought her down to his cave and told her of Emrys’ prophecy. She did not understand the relevance at first, as she was neither Emrys nor Arthur. The Great Dragon had responded, “if Emrys is to protect the Once and Future King, who is to protect Emrys?” and she hadn’t heard a word from him since.

She dropped the enchantment only moments before Merlin arrived at the entrance to the cave. Merlin started when he saw her appear. “ _Isabene_?”

“Shh!” she shushed him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the cave.

And for the first time in years, Isabene heard the laugh of the Great Dragon with her ears instead of her mind.

“Show yourself!” she requested. “Where are you?”

The Great Dragon flew to land in front of them. “I am here, young Rhian. And I see you brought the warlock. How small you two are for such a great destiny.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked. “What destiny?”

“The gift you two share, Merlin, was given for a reason.”

“The gift we…” Merlin looked at Isabene. “You have magic as well.”

Isabene sighed. “Please, enough with the riddles, Great Dragon. If Merlin has something to do with Emrys’ prophecy, I have a right to know.”

“Who is Emrys?” Merlin asked.

“Emrys is the most powerful warlock Albion will ever know,” she told the boy.

He frowned. “A sorcerer?”

She shook her head. “Sorcery is a learned skill. A warlock is someone born with magic. Like Emrys. Like me.”

“Or me,” Merlin murmured. “But why did you summon me?” he asked the dragon.

“Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion,” the dragon replied.

“So you’ve said,” Isabene huffed.

“But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike.”

“I don't see what this has to do with me,” Merlin pressed.

The Great Dragon looked directly at him. “Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.”

The young warlock gaped at him. “No. No, you've got this wrong.”

“There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't,” said the dragon.

“But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand.”

“Merlin!” Isabene scolded

The dragon laughed. “None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.”

“No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot.”

“Perhaps,” the dragon retorted, “it's your destiny to change that.” With that, he flew off.

“Wait! Wait! Wait, stop!” Merlin called after him. “No, I-I need to know more!” He looked at the Deiran princess, who had her eyes closed. “Isabene?”

‘ _Answer my question plainly, Great Dragon. Is Merlin, Emrys?_ ’

‘ _Merlin is the one you must protect._ ’

She opened her eyes. “We need to get out of here. Quickly.” Isabene grabbed his wrist again and pulled him up the stairs. When they reached the main castle halls, she whispered the incantation again, keeping the two of them invisible.

“I heard that the Kingdom of Deira was decimated by magic,” Merlin whispered to her. “Did you do that?”

She sighed, exasperated, and dragged Merlin into an alcove. “A sorcereress cast a curse on my Kingdom, it slaughtered everyone who had no magic. We told everyone who asked that I was visiting family in Northumbria. The survivors dressed as knights and brought me to Camelot, leaving the next day. I was ten years old.”

They looked at each other in silence. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

* * *

“I’m telling you, Gwen,” Isabene insisted. “There’s something different about him. I’m determined to find out what it is.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you fancy him, Isabene,” Gwen teased.

She scoffed. “Hardly.”

The two of them entered Morgana’s room to find Merlin mid panic. “Gwen?” came Morgana’s voice from behind her changing screen.

“I'm here,” Gwen responded.

Merlin spun around wide-eyed.

_What are you doing here?_ Gwen mouthed.

The boy sighed in relief and motioned that Morgana needed help dressing. He nodded to Isabene before leaving, and Gwen went to help Morgana into a dress. They came out from behind the screen, Morgana in a new dress.

“So, it's whether I wear this little tease,” Morgana looked at her dress in the mirror and then held up a maroon gown, “or give them a night they'll really remember.”

“You know you look amazing in anything, Morgana,” Isabene teased.

Morgana laughed. “Just for that, you don’t get to know which I’m choosing until tonight.”

She pouted. “Oh, come on. I wasn’t being sarcastic! Morgana!”

But the Lady had playfully shoved Isabene out of the room.

At the banquet later, Isabene took her place amongst Arthur and the knights, joking with the rest of them. When she had first arrived in Camelot, she had gotten strange looks from both the nobility and any of Arthur’s friends when she tried to fit into their group. But Princess Isabene had long since earned her place amongst the men.

And everyone’s jaw dropped when they saw Morgana. Arthur was speechless. “Morgana, you look, well…”

Isabene snickered. “So articulate, Sire,” she mocked.

Celebratory horns signaled King Uther's entrance and everyone found their place at the tables. “We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.”

Everyone applauded. The music began and the Uther and the court took their seats and Helen started to sing.

Isabene didn’t notice the court members nodding off to sleep at first. But as more and more of them closed their eyes, she realized what was going on. She glanced over at Merlin, who seemed to have noticed as well and was pressing his hands over his ears.

She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, gritted her teeth and reached out to the other warlock metally. ‘ _Merlin? Can you hear me?_ ’

Merlin whipped his head around to stare at Isabene as cobwebs began to form over the enchanted sleepers

‘ _I really hope you can. Don’t try to respond. She has to think I’ve been affected too, so you’ve got to stop her._ ’

Lady Helen pulled a dagger from her sleeve, staring at Arthur. Merlin looked around frantically before magically dropping the chandelier on the Lady as she raised her arm to throw the weapon. Everyone started to wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther, Arthur, and Isabene stood up to see the old witch, Mary Collins, lying on the floor. Mary raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur.

Isabene’s eyes flashed gold with Merlin's, their combined power enough to slow time. ‘ _Merlin!_ _Do something!_ ’

The dagger sliced into Arthur's chair, Merlin having knocked Arthur out of the way. The Pendragons stared at Merlin. “You saved my boy's life,” Uther said. “A debt must be repaid.”

“Oh, well…”

“Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded.”

Merlin shifted, awkwardly. “No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Majesty.”

“No, absolutely. This merits something quite special.”

“Well…”

“You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household.” Uther put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant.”

The court applauded and Isabene grinned at Merlin who was trying not to gape at the King.

“Father!” Arthur protested, pointedly not looking at Merlin who was avoiding the Prince’s eyes by glaring at Isabene.

The princess's smirk grew when she realized Merlin was glaring at her too. ‘ _Ooh! G_ _ood luck with this one, Merlin!_ ’

* * *

* * *

Gaius knocked on Merlin's chamber door and entered. “Seems you're a hero.”

“Hard to believe, isn't it?” Merlin chuckled.

“No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?”

The boy frowned. “But… that was magic.”

Gaius nodded. “And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw how you saved Arthur's life,” the physician said, pointedly, apparently not realizing Isabene's invovlment. “Perhaps that's its purpose.”

Merlin sighed. “My destiny.”

“Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me.” Gaius handed Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth.

Merlin unlatched it and looked inside, frowning more. “But this is a book of magic.”

“Which is why you must keep it hidden.”

“I will study every word,” Merlin vowed.

Someone knocked on the door of the physician's chambers. Merlin went to answer. “Isabene,” he greeted.

“Merlin, Arthur wants you right away.” She shot him a lopsided grin. “Your destiny calls, best not keep him waiting any longer.”

“Right,” Merlin grumbled. “Thanks.”

The former princess laughed. “Oh, cheer up, Merlin. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun.”


	2. Valiant Part 1

“Ready?” Arthur asked with a smirk.

Isabene was trying not to laugh hysterically at Merlin’s awkward stance. “Is this absolutely necessary, Arthur?”

“Would it make any difference if I said no?” Merlin asked.

“Not really.” Merlin drew his sword and Arthur twirled his before attacking. “Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Head.”

“Head?” Merlin protested before Arthur whacked him on the helmet, causing Isabene to burst into giggles. “Ow.”

“Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying,” Arthur complained, tagging Merlin in the back.

“Ow! I am.”

“Once more. To the left. To the right. And left. Head.”

“Ow!”

“Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win.”

Merlin stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance. “Can we stop now, please?” Arthur attacked again. “Ow! Shield. Body. Shield. Ah!”

Arthur hit him in the head again and Merlin toppled backwards, his helmet rolling off. “You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.”

“Is it over?” the boy groaned.

“That was just the warm up,” Arthur chuckled.

“Why can’t Isabene have a go?”

The prince outright laughed at that. “What, you think she’d go easier on you? Get up, Merlin. How’s your mace work coming along?”

“Oh, give him a break,” Isabene scolded lightheartedly, helping Merlin to his feet. She grabbed a mace and faced Arthur. “Bet I can have you on the ground in five minutes.”

Merlin and Isabene took turns sparring with Arthur, though Merlin’s turns were more of a beating than anything. Arthur eventually allowed the servant boy to head back to Gaius’ chambers. Isabene and Arthur started back towards their own respective rooms.

“Arthur,” Isabene said hesitantly as they walked.

“Yes?” he responded automatically, then, seeing the look on her face, asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she was quick to assure him. “Nothing wrong. There's just something I think you ought to know.”

“What is it?”

Isabene gathered her courage before speaking. “Well, I was eavesdropping on your father the other day and I—”

“You were what?” the prince cut her off.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t act like you’ve never done it before. I was there, Arthur.”

“I was eleven!”

“And I was thirteen, what’s your point? Anyway, I overheard him discussing with his advisors about arranging your marriage.”

Arthur frowned. “Well, that’s not too surprising. It was bound to happen some time soon. I trust my father’s judgment on who he thinks would be a good queen.” He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. “It wasn’t Morgana he was talking about, was it?”

Isabene smirked. “No, it was,” another hesitant pause, “he was talking about me.”

“You?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I _am_ a Princess, you know!” she protested. Then her eyes widened at his smirk. “Not that I could ever imagine anyone actually wanting to marry you. Not me.”

“You’re very quick to say so,” Arthur said knowingly.

Isabene scowled at him. “Shut up. I could beat the snot out of you, if I wanted.”

“And now you can marry me, if you wanted. Do you want to marry me, Princess?”

“Why did I think telling you this was a good idea?”

“That's not much of an answer. Should I have gotten a ring?” Arthur teased.

“It wasn’t much of a proposal,” Isabene shot back. She groaned as his smirk widened and he moved to kneel in front of her. “Absolutely not! Goodbye!” she declared, running away from Arthur's hysterical laughter.

After fleeing to her rooms, Isabene was able to remove Mino’s bandages for the last time. Once she had gotten assurance that her maidservant Lysette would make sure the poor dog didn’t get into any more trouble, she set back out to roam the grounds.

And inevitably ran into a panicking Merlin carrying Arthur’s armor.

“I need your help,” he insisted. “I’ve got no idea how to properly put Arthur’s armor on. You know someone who could show me, right?”

Isabene nearly bristled at the insinuation that  _she_ didn’t know how, but grinned instead. She had a better idea. “Gwen would know. I was on my way to see her anyway.”

Merlin’s whole body sagged with relief and she laughed. “You really are useless at this, aren’t you?”

“What, you think I’ve been manservant to a prince before?” Merlin snarked. “I’ve no idea what I’m doing.”

“I can tell,” Isabene teased.

He huffed, then got a serious look on his face. “Does… does anyone else here know about…?”

“Not here, no,” she answered, knowing what Merlin was referring to. “Back in Deira there were a handful of people. But here it’s just me, you, and our rather largely irritating mutual friend.”

“Arthur?” Merlin joked. Isabene shoved him. “So Gaius doesn’t know?”

“No. Does he know I know about you?”

“No.”

They had almost reached Gwen’s home when Isabene spoke again, “Arthur’s not all that bad once you really get to know him, you know.”

He gave her a look. “I’m sure.”

Isabene’s plan to shove Merlin at Gwen backfired somewhat when Gwen decided that it would be easiest for Merlin to learn about dressing Arthur by dressing Isabene. She scowled at the two the entire time.

“So, you've got voiders on the arms,” Gwen was explaining.

“Right.”

“The hauberk goes over the chest.”

“The chest. The arms. The chest.”

“I guess you know what to do with the helmet.” She handed Merlin said piece of armor.

Merlin placed it on Isabene’s head. “Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out.”

“I hate you both,” Isabene groused. "And you  _give_ him the helmet, you don't put it on him."

Gwen giggled and the princess took the helmet off and began removing the rest of the armor on her own.

“How come you're both so much better at this than me?” Merlin complained.

“I'm the blacksmith's daughter,” Gwen reasoned. “I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad.”

“No, it's brilliant!” he assured her.

Once she got all of the armor off, Isabene dumped it all back in Merlin’s arms. “You've still got time to get to the training grounds before Arthur notices you’re not there, but you’ll have to hurry.”

He nodded and thanked Gwen one last time before rushing out the door. Gwen watched him go. “He’s sweet,” she commented.

Isabene hummed in agreement, then scowled again when she saw the way Gwen was looking at her. “I brought him here to dump him on _you_ , not to further your ridiculous notion—”

“That you fancy him?” The maidservant grinned at her.

“ _Ridiculous notion,_ I’ll see you at the tournament.” she repeated firmly, and stalked off to Gwen’s teasing laughter.

* * *

* * *

Isabene had passed Arthur and Merlin and her way to the stands. “What, no token of your favor?” Arthur had smirked. She made a face at him and he went back to shouting at Merlin to hurry up. Isabene took her place in the stands beside and excited Morgana and Gwen. The crowd cheered as the competitors entered the arena and Uther strode past the front line of knights.

“Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot,” the King announced. “Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces.”

A box was opened revealing the gold. “It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!”

Cheering echoed once again while the knights, save Arthur and his first opponent, exited the arena. Isabene narrowed her eyes when Arthur’s face fell after Uther stopped to speak to him. Guards took Arthur and the other knight's capes, and the two fighters put on their helmets. Guinevere whooped loudly as the fight began.

This knight was rather good, Isabene had to admit. Arthur had put him on the defensive fairly quickly, but it didn’t stay that way for long. Unfortunately, the knight made the mistake of letting the prince get close enough that a well place strike with his elbow knocked the opposing man’s helmet, and his body, to the ground. Arthur won that round.

The bouts were just as interesting as always, Isabene took note that Morgana seemed particularly interested in Knight Valiant’s winning streak. She raised an eyebrow at her fellow ward, who merely smirked in response.

The reception after the first evening was always Isabene’s least favorite part of the tournaments. Uther never allowed her to participate when knights from other kingdoms visited and the looks that the men would give her and Morgana only served to make Isabene want to fight them more. Maybe they wouldn’t be so smug if she was the one to best them. Of course, it didn’t help that Morgana always managed to force her into a dress on these occasions, either.

“Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord,” the knight introduced himself to Uther.

“I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style,” the King complimented.

“Well, as My Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced.”

“I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present Princess Isabene Rhian and the Lady Morgana Le Fay, my wards.”

Valiant bowed to kiss Morgana's hand while Isabene had to repress the urge to gag dramatically.

“My Lady,” the knight said.

Morgana smiled. “I saw you competing today.”

“I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting one of the Ladies to the feast.”

“Escorting myself,” Morgana corrected. “Princess Isabene has declined the opportunity.”

_Do not gag. Do not make a scene._

“Then I will give everything to win the tournament.” he vowed.

She smiled again and nodded to him, he nodded back. “My Lady.” He nodded to Isabene who returned a polite smile. “Princess.”

Morgana and Gwen watched Valiant move on to shake hands with the other knights, but Isabene’s attention was trained on Arthur as he approached the King and bowed.

“Arthur.”

“Father.”

Arthur glanced over at the other Knight before walking to Morgana and Isabene.

“They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant,” Morgana commented.

“They're not the only ones,” Arthur responded, pointedly.

Morgana smirked. “You're not jealous, are you?”

“I don't see there's anything to be jealous of,” Arthur shot back, moving on to greet Isabene.

“Harsh words,” Isabene noted.

Arthur scoffed. “Hardly. You don’t like him either.”

“I don’t like the fact that I can’t fight him myself,” Isabene grumbled.

“That would hardly be fair to him, would it?” Arthur jested. Isabene hid her smile behind a roll of her eyes as he moved on.

“Could Arthur be any more annoying?” Morgana complained. “I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament.”

“You don't really mean that,” Gwen placated.

“Yes, I do.”

Isabene shook her head. “No, you don’t. Can you imagine the mood he’d be in? Do you really want to deal with that or the other part?” She inclined her head slightly at Uther to indicate what the King’s reaction to Arthur’s loss would be.

Morgana made a face at her and turned to greet the next knight.

Isabene refused her formal attire the next morning and spent the day wandering around the lower town with Mino, expertly avoiding the guards she knew would report noticing her to Uther. She snuck back into the castle to drop Mino of with Lysette again and grab a scrap of cloth from her rooms before making her way to Arthur’s chambers. She arrived just as Merlin finished dressing him.

“That was much better,” Arthur complimented. “Not that it could have got any worse.”

“I'm a fast learner,” said Merlin.

“Very nice,” Isabene offered from the doorway. “You’re still missing something, though, Arthur.”

Merlin looked vaguely panicked, but Arthur frowned at her. “What?”

She smirked and tied the green cloth around his arm. The prince raised an eyebrow and shot her a suggestive grin and she punched his non-armored arm. “For _luck_. Now you can somewhat represent Deira as well.”

His grin dropped. “Yes, I noticed none of them returned this year.”

“I stopped expecting them to long ago, Arthur,” she assured him. “Go on, go win.”

“And good luck,” Merlin added.

Isabene stood with Merlin on the sidelines of the arena instead of taking her place in the stands. At first, the manservant seemed tense, but as the fights went on he started to cheer more and more.

“Yes!” he shouted when Arthur won again and she laughed.

When Knight Valiant and Sir Ewan began their bout, Isabene turned to Merlin to ask what had been bothering him earlier, only to be interrupted by Gaius’ approach. “Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?”

“It isn't totally horrible all the time,” Merlin admitted.

In the arena, Valiant had knocked down Sir Ewan pinned him down with his shield. Valiant hit him one more time and stood.

Sir Ewan didn’t move.

Merlin frowned. “I think he's badly hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks goes to PeaceHeather, who's update reminded me that I should probably get off my ass and keep writing this damn story.
> 
> I should probably note that I've taken some liberties with canon. If you recall from the episode The Once and Future Queen, Arthur fought under the name of William of Deira and the outfit was blue. That will be changed as Deira no longer exists outside of Isabene and the colors of her Kingdom are now green instead of blue for reasons. Yeah.
> 
> Also, my beta is encouraging me to inform you all that Isabene is not intended to be a threat to the Arwen or Merthur ships. Arthur and Isabene's intended betrothal/Arthur's teasing and Gwen's teasing about Isabene and Merlin are meant to be _jokes_ between the characters that are supposed to become running gags, _I promise_.
> 
> Anyone who's read anything else I've posted will know that the only ships Isabene gets to interfere with are Gwaine's.


	3. Valiant Part 2

Ewan was brought to Gaius’ chambers. The physician didn’t allow Isabene to assist, so she paced back and forth, shooting him angry glances as he fussed over the knight alone. Merlin eventually joined and dumped Arthur’s armor on a table. “How is he?”

“It's most odd. Look at this,” Gaius said. Both Merlin and Isabene went over to get a closer look at Ewan’s neck. “See these two small wounds.”

“It looks like a snake bite,” Isabene observed.

“How could he've been bitten by a snake?” Merlin wondered. “He was injured in the sword fight.”

Gaius hummed in agreement. “But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis.”

The two warlocks stepped back. “Can you heal him?” Merlin asked.

“Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote,” said Gaius.

“What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?”

“Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him,” he admitted. “He's going to die.”

Merlin looked at Isabene. “He was fighting Knight Valiant.”

“What's that?” Gaius asked without looking away from the unconscious patient.

“Nothing,” Merlin said, and pulled Isabene out into the hall.

Once they were a decent ways away from Gaius’ chambers, Isabene forced him to stop walking. “Why does it matter that he was fighting Knight Valiant?”

“His shield,” Merlin explain impatiently, pulling her into moving again. “The snakes on his shield. I saw one blink.”

She stopped resisting and hurried along the corridors towards the guest chambers. Merlin pushed the door to Valiant’s rooms open slightly to peer inside.

‘ _What do you see?_ ’ Isabene pressed.

Merlin glanced back at her long enough to give her a _hold on_ look before going back to spying on the knight. She could hear hissing coming from the room, which did not bode well for the situation. Merlin gulped and retreated from the doorway, grabbing Isabene’s wrist and sprinting off to hide in an alcove.

Isabene heard the sound of footsteps retreating and Merlin relaxed. She poked his arm. “Well?”

“They’re alive,” he breathed. “All three of them.”

* * *

* * *

Isabene returned to her seat in the stands for the next day of the tournament. She could tell that Morgana was itching to interrogate her, seeing as she had shown up in her dress with no prompting from her fellow ward or the King, but Isabene made no attempts to speak with her friends. She spent the tournament switching between watching Arthur and watching Merlin, desperately hoping the latter of the two wouldn’t do anything stupid.

The time following the tournament was spent firmly attached to Arthur’s side, so she was present when Merlin burst into the prince’s chambers claiming that Knight Valiant was using a magic shield and that he had cut off the head of one of the snakes.

Isabene wasn’t positive whether she should be very proud or very irritated.

“ _You_?” Arthur looked at his manservant skeptically. “You chopped its head off?”

“Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat,” Merlin insisted.

Arthur shook his head. “Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot.”

“Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield,” Isabene recalled. “No one would’ve been able to see the snake bite him.”

Arthur turned to her. “You know I don't like the guy either, but that doesn't mean he's cheating.”

“Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!” Merlin showed him the snake head. “Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?”

The prince took the head and studied it.

“I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything,” Merlin said, “but I wouldn't lie to you.”

“I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true.”

“I swear it's true.”

Arthur nodded. “Then I believe you.”

In a whirlwind of summons and confusion, the court was gathered in the throne room. The Knights all stood in line while Isabene— much to her annoyance— was sent to stand Morgana and Gwen. Uther didn’t look very happy when he came in and took his place. “Why have you summoned the court?”

“I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament.” Arthur told him.

Uther looked at the Knight in question. “Valiant, what do you have to say to this?”

“My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic,” he denied. “Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?”

“Do you have evidence?” the King asked his son.

“I do.” Arthur motioned for Merlin to come forward and Merlin handed Uther the snake head.

“Let me see this shield.”

Merlin whispered something to Arthur.

“Be careful, My Lord,” Arthur warned, drawing his sword. While Uther was inspecting the shield, Gaius entered the room. The prince sent to talk to Gaius. The look on the Physician’s face made Isabene’s stomach twist into knots.

“As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield,” Valiant claimed.

Arthur scoffed. “He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive.”

“Then how am I to know that what you say is true?” Uther questioned.

Arthur stood straighter. “I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic.”

“Where is this witness?”

“He should be here…” Arthur turned to Gaius and Merlin. “Where's Ewan?”

Isabene scowled. The look Merlin gave the blonde man said everything they needed to know. “He's dead,” the manservant reported.

“I'm _waiting_!”

“I'm afraid the witness is dead,” Arthur reluctantly admitted.

Uther advanced on the prince. “So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?”

“No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from—”

“Your servant?” the King snapped. “You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?”

“I believe he's telling the truth!” Arthur insisted.

Valiant stepped forward. “My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?”

Isabene’s gaze snapped right to the boy in question ‘ _Merlin, don’t—_ ’

He didn’t listen. “I've seen those snakes come alive!” Merlin insisted.

“How dare you interrupt?” the King raged. “Guards!”

The guards started to drag Merlin from the room, but Valiant stopped them. “My Lord. I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account.”

Uther turned to his son. “You see? This is how a true knight behaves— with gallantry and honour.”

“My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal.”

Isabene huffed. There was no way to win this fight.

“Is this true?” Uther questioned. “Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?”

“No!” Arthur denied.

“Then what am I to make of these allegations?”

Arthur gritted his teeth. “Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology.”

“Accepted,” said the treacherous knight. Arthur stormed from the room.

“Are you alright, Isabene?” Gwen asked her.

Isabene shook her head and followed suit. She tried to clear her head by wandering the castle and ended up following a rather ticked off Merlin to the Great Dragon’s cave instead, despite knowing that the creature’s roundabout way of talking would only serve to worsen her mood.

“Where are you?” Merlin shouted into the abyss. “I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it.” He noticed Isabene standing behind him. “You were both wrong. I’m done.”

“If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny.”

“How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?” Merlin demanded.

The dragon settled on his rock. “A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole,” he said. “Very soon you shall learn that.”

“Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle,” Merlin snarked.

“Don’t ever expect anything else,” Isabene advised irritably.

“That your paths and Arthur's lie together is but the truth,” the dragon insisted.

Merlin glared at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning.” The Great Dragon flew off. Isabene shook her head and retreated back to Arthur’s side.

She stayed with the prince well into the night since neither of them had any plans of falling asleep. They didn’t speak very much either.

__

> _Following their fight and subsequent beginning of their friendship, Isabene and Arthur spent as much time as they could attached at the hip. People would find the two chatting away at high speed or sparring with their wooden swords, but it was just as common to find them studying or pouring over books about history or the Knight’s Code or even just sitting in the same room doing completely separate tasks in total silence. It was as if all that really mattered was being in close proximity to each other._
> 
> _Morgana found is increasingly amusing as they grew older._

Someone cleared their throat and Isabene looked up from her journal to see Merlin standing in the doorway.

Arthur scowled. “I thought I told you to get out of my sight.”

“Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow,” Merlin begged. “He'll use the shield against you.”

“I know.”

“Then withdraw,” he insisted. “You have to withdraw.”

“Don't you understand?” Arthur snapped. “I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?”

“Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die.”

“Then I die.”

Merlin looked at Isabene as if to ask for support, but she just shook her head and went back to her journal. “How can you go out there and fight like that?”

“Because I have to,” Arthur said. “It's my duty.”

Isabene waited until Merlin had left to speak again. “He’s right.”

“So am I. We should probably get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning?”

* * *

* * *

Morgana arrived at Isabene’s chambers in the morning for the obligatory argument about whether or not the Deiran Princess would be wearing a dress. Isabene could tell that Morgana was distracted and took pity of her fellow ward, giving in with less of a fight than would normally occur. The two of them went to wish Arthur luck.

Morris was the one helping the prince prepare. Morgana cut in and dismissed the servant. “Let me.” She fixed the strap for the gorget and tightened the vambrace. “I used to help my father with his armour.”

Isabene handed him his helmet, the strip of green cloth tucked inside. “Here.”

“Thank you both.” Arthur turns to leave.

“Arthur,” Morgana called after him, “be careful.”

He nodded. “I’ll see you two at the feast.”

If Gwen noticed that the two women were distracted when they took their seats in the stands, she didn’t say anything. Isabene watched the battle intently, unable to look away.

Both knights fought hard. The helmets were taken off eventually. Arthur lost his shield and then his sword. It was only when Valiant pinned Arthur against a wall, that Isabene noticed Merlin watching. She leaned forward.

‘ _Merlin, what are you doing?_ ’

Merlin just looked up at her and winked before turning his attention back to the fight. Arthur shoved Valiant off and Merlin locked his gaze on Valiant’s shield and muttered something.

Isabene nearly sighed in relief when the snakes on Valiant’s shield came to life. The rest of the crowd stood in shock. “He is using magic,” Uther said and Isabene had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

“And now they see you for what you really are,” Arthur declared.

Valiant chuckled and Isabene stomach dropped as he sent the snakes to the ground and shouted, “Kill him!”

Arthur backed up toward the stands. Isabene looked around and nudged Morgana, pointing to the guard nearby. Morgana grabbed a knight’s sword from its sheath. “Arthur!” she shouted and tossed him the weapon.

He caught it, swung at Valiant, and killed the snakes. Arthur disarmed the other knight and ran him through. Valiant dropped and the crowd burst into cheers. Isabene beamed when Arthur slapped Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds.

She didn’t get to speak to Arthur until after he and Morgana had gone back to bickering and he had reinstated Merlin as his servant. “Pretty fantastic way to end the tournament. I couldn’t have done it better myself.”

“I know,” Arthur said with a grin.

Isabene rolled her eyes. “Just for that, I’m going to beat you when we spar tomorrow.”

He smirked at her. “I don’t know if anyone’s told you, Isabene, but sparring isn’t how you properly court a prince. You know, since we’re going to be married and all.”

She gaped at him as he offered her the strip of Deiran green cloth that had been her favor, now tightly woven with a strip that was Camelot red. Isabene narrowed her eyes at Arthur when she took the gift and proceeded to smack him with it repeatedly as he retreated, laughing the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK wow this too wayyy to long.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how often I'll really be updating this. Be patient with me.


End file.
